Bloody Life
by Masked Belladonna
Summary: The ppg are now sixteen. What happens when the rrb come back but this time as vampires!
1. Chapter 1 Something there

Buttercup P.O.V

Could my life get any more worse. I mean if the vampire's and werewolf's didn't come it would be alright. My name is Buttercup and I am your normal sixteen year old girl. With superpowers. Me and my sisters save the day by fighting crime. Ten year's ago an enemy of ours called the Rowdyruff Boy went missing. Two week's before they went missing they got a new brother and we got a new sister. There names are Belladonna and Black. They are both counterpart. Me and my sisters have change a lot over the last ten years.

Blossom still has her long red hair put up in her rich red bow. She has become more faster at making plans. Her bubble gum pink eyes shine like blossoms. She has C cup's, a dancers body with an hourglass figure. We all have an hourglass figure. Right now Blossom is wearing a hot pink strapped summer dress that goes to her knees, white knee high socks and black high heels. She is sat on the sofa reading some book called _The Hood_ (made it up).

Bubbles kept her dirty blonde hair in pig tales that are now at her elbows. She has become quite good at dogging things. Her baby blue eyes glimmer like sapphire's. She has B cup's and a pop stars body. Bubbles is wearing a sky blue strapless, lace dress with white at the top and sky blue ballet shoe's. She still is the kindest of the group but is brave in her own way. Right now Bubbles is in the kitchen cooking our tea. We all now how to cook but I say Bubbles is the best.

Belladonna has long dark purple hair. When you look down it, it get lighter and lighter. She has this crazy personality that make people go mad. Also she has a way to make everything seam fine but to not make her mad she has my temper. Her purple eyes look like lavender. Belladonna has E cup's and a models body. Right now she is wearing a black tank top with **SHOW OFF** in bold purple writing, black jeans that hug her legs and her purple converses. She is sat on the floor watching a football match with me.

Then there is me. My black hair goes to my mid back and is dip died green. I am still the strongest and fastest of the group. My lime green eyes shimmer like emerald's. I have E cup's like Belladonna (mine are just a bit bigger)and a racers body. I'm wearing a dark green t shirt, black shorts that go to my mid thigh and green converses. As you know, I am sat on the floor with Belladonna watching a football match.

"TEA'S READY COME AND GET IT!" My bubbly sister said as I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. The smell of chicken took over my nose. As Bubbles put the food on the table, I hoped into my chair and ate like no tomorrow.

"Buttercup" Blossom said in a calm voice." Stop eating so fast Belladonna won't steel your food"

"You can never be to careful" I snapped at het while glaring at Belladonna.

" It was one time get over it!" Belladonna said while looking at me.

* * *

Belladonna P.O.V

After tea I went to my room and lied down on the bed. My room had lavender walls,a black carpet, a queen sized bed with purple and black covers, a 45 flat screen TV, a desk with all my school stuff and my black and purple laptop, my own bathroom and the two month old kitten I saved one month ago. I named her midnight because of her fur. She has a purple berry pitcher on her forehead and light purple eyes like mine. Midnight was sleeping in her basket. Suddenly the lights went out. I grabbed Midnight and went into Blossom's room (It's like Belladonna's but rad and pink). When I went in, I saw Blossom tying to calm Bubbles down while Buttercup was thinking.

"w what d do y you t think h happened" Bubbles stuttered.

"I don't know Bubbles" Buttercup said in a whatever tone. Then her eyes fell on me." Who's is the kitten?"

After hearing that Blossom and Bubbles looked at me then looked at Midnight.

"I saved her a month ago. Her name is Midnight but we are not hear to talk about her" Blossom nodded in agreement.

**THUD**

A loud noise came from downstairs.

* * *

Hey guys! Well I know it is short but I promise I will make them longer. I hopped you liked it.

Buttercup: Ok I have a question

Me: Ask away

Buttercup: Why a kitten?

Me: Because kittens are cute :3

Buttercup: Well that answers my question -_-"

Me: Well see ya later R&R


	2. Bite

Hey guys I am back again with a new chapter of _Bloody Life._ Sorry I have not posted in a while I just got the hang of this -_-"

Bubbles: What will happen in this chapter Bd.

Me: Well Bubbles THATS FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT ^_^

Buttercup: Ok fess up who gave her suger you all know have she gets.

Me: NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM EATING SWEETS! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME I AM THE PURPLE AND BLACK COOKIE MONSTER HAHAHA

Blossom: On with the story -_-"

Me: Hey my line! D:

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

_I can't believe Belladonna had a kitten and didn't tell me about it_ I yelled in my head but something put me off my yelling.

_**CRASH!**_

"What w was t that" I stuttered out. Blossom got up with the torch and walked to the door.

"I don't know bubs but i'm going to find out"

"We'll go with you. You may need help!" Belladonna says out of no where.

I suddenly started to panic and try to hide but Buttercup found me and dragged me out of the room. Note to self make sure you hit Buttercup for dragging me along the floor.

As we went down to the living room, I felt as if I was being watched.

**"HEHEHE"** Something was laughing and it looked like I was not the only one here that herd it.

Buttercup looked ready to attack at any time now. Blossom looked as if she knew who it was but is trying to find out who and Belladonna was just looking around while tightening her grip on Midnight. As for me, I just clung to Blossom for help that I think we will need at the moment.

"Well boys look what we have found. Looks like we have found the Powderpuff girls." A deep voice said. Wait did he just say POWDERpuff girls only the rowdyruff boys call us that. Suddenly fore figure came out of the shadows.

The first one had long red hair to his mid-back tied back with red clothe. He has blood red eyes that were looking at Blossom like he had won the car of his dreams. He was wearing a red t shirt that had_ 'hard as a brick' _(hint hint), faded blue jeans, red and black nikes and a red cap on backwords. He looked like he had a six pack or something.

The second one had midnight black spikey hair and bangs that cover the tops of his eyes. Dark forest green eyes that were looking at Buttercup with lust and love. He was wearing a black t shirt that says _' come on I don't bite' _in dark bold green, black jeans and green converses. Looked like he had a eight pack something like that.

Next one had black shaggy hair but the ends were midnight purple. Electric purple eyes that were eyeing Belladonna up and down. He was wearing a dark purple t shirt that had a black skull on it, baggy pants and black and dark purple nikes. He looked like he had a eight pack too.

The last one I took an intrest in. He had blonde hair that winged out at the sides. Ocean blue eyes that were looking at me with happiness. He had a black t shirt that had a bird in black on it, Blue jeans, and blue and white converses. He looked like he had an six pack like the first one.

If looks could kill then the fore boys would be dead by now from Buttercup and Belladonna's glares. _This will not end well _I said in my mind.

* * *

Belladonna's P.O.V

What the hell who are they! But I have to admit the one in purple and black does look a little bit cute but only a little.

"Who are you fore" Blossom says all high and mighty. The one in red smirks.

"Aw pinky you don't remember me. That's a shame because I remember you well" Blossom looked like she was in deep thought and to tell you the truth I sort of scary. Suddenly Blossom looked at the fore teenaged boys in shock.

"B b brick is t that you" was all she mange to chock out.

Mine and Buttercups Mouth's were at the floor with shock but Bubbles just stood there and for Bubbles this is not good at all. So the rowdyruff boys are back this is bad this is very bad and looks like the girls know it. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist. I look back to see black smirking at me. I just frowned at him looking back at the girls to see them having the same problem.

"Black let me go now" I said getting mad now. He just lowered his lips to my ear so I could feel his breath on them.

"Now why would I do that BD" I feel my face heat up.

_He is way to close to me and what is with the blood smelling breath It smell bad. _I thought in my head but Black looks at me and smirks before I find myself in my room pined to my wall by him.

"Well cupcake me and my brothers are vampire and we need some mates so why don't you be a good girl and let me bit you" He says looks at my neck with lust.

**"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

Suddenly I heard a scream... It was Bubbles.

* * *

Blossom P.O.V

I heard a scream coming from Bubbles room Followed by Buttercup yelling her name. I turn to see brick with a smile on his face. I knew they were vampires.

"What did your brother do to Bubbles" I yell which very rear. His face goes from a smile to a smirk in a matter of seconds. He walked over to me and hugged my waist. Making me as red as his cap.

" Now Blossy no need to get mad and yell he is only getting his mate" God I hate that smirk of his.

I suddenly feel eyes on my neck. Brick moves my hair out of the way and bit me on my neck. I tried to stop myself from screaming but it was no use it hurt to much. I felt a wetness on my cheek. Not my blood or my tears but Brick was crying. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Brick and Buttercup scream who knew.

_" At lest you are mine now"_

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I heard Bubbles scream.

"BUBBLES!" I yell.

I suddenly feel something on my neck. When turn around to see what it was I come face to face seeing Butch sucking, biting and kissing my neck. Dam he is going to give me a hicky.

"Butch can you mmmm" He stopped me from finishing my sentence by sucking on my sensitive spot on my collarbone. How in the world did he do that.

"You know I like that sound cupcake lets make it louder shall we" Butch says sending shivers down my spine.

He then bits down on my sensitive spot making me moan louder. He stops biting and stars to kiss all the way back up to my neck. Butch then bit on my neck and started to suck my blood. I hear Blossom scream. Right after that I can't help it any more it hurts to much. I scream. But Butch said one last thing before darkness took over me.

_"Now you are mine and only mine cupcake"_

* * *

Well that is it. And I must say it was longer then last time.

Buttercup: I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU MADE BUTCH BITE ME. OF ALL PEOPLE IT HAD TO BE BUTCH AND I HAVE A HICKY!

Me: He had to so you were his mate du!

Blossom: Well at lest it was not that bad

Me: oh send in some dares for the PPG and RRB's ^_^

PPG&RRB: WHAT!

Me: Well guys R&R and get ... FREE PIZZA WOOO HOOO


End file.
